Pokemon Amethyst: A New Beginning
by ZoeyRaner
Summary: [HIATUS. LAST UPDATED JUNE 2015.] Based off my Pokemon game I am developing, Pokemon Amethyst.


**[Chapter 1 = A New Adventure]**

"There is one amongst us... One with unbounded power, one who is willing to do anything to reach their own ends. One who is more evil than could be imagined... Their name is..." -Team Vulcan Admin "Hephaestus"

"Yawn... I don't want to go to school...", I said, still in bed, barely awake.

"Hey, dude! It's me, Katherine! Wake up! We're getting a Pokemon today! Dude! Wake up! WAKE UP!", yelled Katherine, my best friend, while slapping me.

"Ow... Really, why slap me? You could've just sprayed me with water.", I asked, while leaning up.

"I tried that, didn't work. Now, get up, we're getting a Pokemon today. Get dressed, take a shower, and brush your hair. Meet me downstairs for breakfast.", said Katherine, while walking downstairs.

I just now realized that my bed was wet. Looks like she did, in fact, spray me with water. And it looks like I couldn't go back to sleep, even if I wanted to. I was too excited, anyways.

Katherine is my best friend. Recently, my parents have been on vacation, so Katherine is taking care of me. We have been best friends since early childhood.

I am Leonidas. I live in Aura Town, which is in the northwest of Frostglade. I honestly have no idea why this region is named Frostglade. Besides, only the northern half of Corrigia Island is covered in snow. Aura Town is in the northwest of Stasforia Island. So I never see any snow.

"Leonidas! Come downstairs! Breakfast is ready! It's Shuckleberry Waffles, your favorite!", yelled Katherine from downstairs.

I quickly ran downstairs, wearing a purple sweater and black sweatpants. It may only snow in northern Corrigia Island, but it still gets very cold in Stasforia Island. I sat down at the kitchen table and devoured my Shuckleberry Waffles.

"Wow, you ate those waffles faster than I have ever seen you do anything else.", said Katherine.

"I was hungry. Now, let's go get our Pokemon!", I said.

 **[Chapter 2 = A Choice to be Made]**

"Now, I am Professor Hillary, the Professor of this here Frostglade Region. I am researching the bond between a Pokemon and it's trainer. Y'see, usually when a trainer captures a Pokemon, the bond between them is weak. But after an adventure, they have a very strong bond. I want to find out why this is so. My first hypothesis was that as the Pokemon grows in strength, the more they befriend their trainer. But the answer appears to be deeper than that. I want you two, Leonidas and Katherine, to help me find the answer.", explained Professor Hillary.

"Yes, we accept your request.", said us both.

"Thanks you two. Now, before you go on your adventure, I have a few things for you. Here is a Pokedex. It records data on all the Pokemon you encounter. And here are some Pokeballs. Use these to capture Pokemon. And finally, here are some Pokemon. Each of you should take one.", said Professor Hillary.

I chose the Grass-type Leafanor. Katherine chose the Fire-type Pyrock.

"Good choice, both o' ye. And don't think this is only for my research. I also want you two to have fun on your adventure. Meet new people and Pokemon, and explore new places. I recommend you also challenge the Gym Leaders located in the cities and towns, and fight the Elite Four in the Pokemon League. Now, good luck on your adventures!", said Professor Hillary.

We left the lab, after which Katherine turned around.

"Hey! I just realized! We both have our own Pokemon now! Know what that means? I challenge you to a battle!", said Katherine.

"Ah, sure! We could use the extra training anyway.", I replied.

"Go, Leafanor!", I yelled, while throwing my Pokeball containing Leafanor.

"Go, Pyrock!", Katherine yelled.

"Leafanor, use Jawbite!"

"Pyrock, dodge and use Crash!

"Warning! Leafanor condition declining! Use caution!", said my Pokedex.

"Leafanor! Use Leer!"

"Pyrock, let's finish this! Use Crash one last time!"

"Leafanor, dodge and use Jawbite!"

That was the final hit. Pyrock fainted.

 **[Chapter 3 = Initiation]**

After our first battle, we split ways. I went east to Rosewood City.

 ** _"Welcome to Rosewood City!"_**

"Whew, I made it to Rosewood City. It's almost night time. Ah, I found a Pokemon Center!", I said to myself.

After I healed my Pokemon, I headed to the Trainer's School. However, there was someone in the way. I tried to get them to move.

"Excuse me, I am trying to get into the Trainer's School. Can you, um, let me past, please?", I asked.

"...Our objective here... having problems finding... Fractured Amethyst... Hey, kid, tell me you didn't eavesdrop!", he said.

"No, I was not. Can I please get past?", I asked, more forcefully.

"Sorry, kid, we are currently performing maintenance here. Run along now.", he said.

Like I was going to believe a shady person.

"Don't lie. I just saw a trainer going in through a side door.", I lied.

"Aiyee! Fine, I'll battle you. If you win, I will let you past!

"Go, Leafanor!"

"Help me out, Neronex."

"Leafanor, use Jawbite!"

I managed to defeat him easy as that.

"Aiyeeeee! Fine, there you go! But you shall tremble when you hear the name Team Vulcan!", he said, while running off.

Whew.

I went into the Trainer's School to find Katherine.

"Hey, Leonidas! I found this Hidden Machine! You can have it. Here you go. It's Cut.", said Katherine.

"Thanks!", I replied.

I left the Trainer's School and went to Rose Path, which was blocked by trees. I used Cut to get rid of them, and headed southwest to Stoneshore City.

 **So that was the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it so far! Oh, and don't forget to leave a Review!**

 **Oh, each chapter will consist of three chapters of the story.**

 **I love you all c:**


End file.
